


▓IN▓FIL▓TRA▓TION▓

by LordryuTJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Hacking, Implied Sexual Content, Pint-sized Prompts, male reader - Freeform, talking to YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: An unexpected message.Pint-Sized Prompt / January 4, 2017 - The Fourth





	

▓▓▓ **THIS - IS – NOT – A - TEST▓▓▓**

…

_**SALUDES DESDE TALON** _

**...**

… **Greetings, _amigo_ … pardon the invasion … For now, the time to browse has en _d_ ed for you ...**

… **I see you're already confused … I bet you're wondering who I am …**

… **Don't worry ... names will come later … besides, _I already know you …_**

… **Don't be afraid – I mean no harm … _unless you're begging to be ..._**

… **For this moment and this moment only ... you listen to me and only me …**

… **This is a wake-up call from your pathetic browsing through all the useless information you've pumped your mind with …**

… **and all the porn you've been feasting your eyes on ...**

… **What, did you think I didn't take a peek at what you have on this shitty little computer you use? …**

… **I can tell … I CAN SEE YOU ...**

… **And I bet you were going to get back to business right about now … that cock's just throbbing, begging for something …**

▓▓▓ **...▓▓▓**

… **Don't be embarrassed of your indecency … I can see you down there … not half-bad of a bulge in you ...**

… **In fact … you're free to expose yourself … to me …**

… **Feel free to stroke on yourself right now, if you want … but if you're on the edge, don't cum _just_ yet …**

… **I know where you live … And I'm on my way to finish the job …**

… **By the time I'm done with you … you won't need all that porn anymore …**

… **All you will be … after we finish our special little meeting … is another one of the others … who have had the pleasure to meet me …**

… **FAREWELL FOR NOW …**

▓▓▓ **END▓▓▓TRANSMISSION▓▓▓**


End file.
